


Everything

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 songs for 14 Valentines</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 14:<br/>"Everything" by Michael Bublé</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

Blaine looked at his reflection in the mirror. Why no one told him he'd be so nervous? He fixed his bow tie and sighed, _you can do this, Anderson_ , he whispered to himself.

When he came back to the living room, everyone was already there. The party Kurt and him hosted to celebrate Valentine's Day was in the full swing. Blaine searched the crowd of their friends and families for Kurt. He spotted him by the window, talking to Rachel. _Now or never._

"Excuse me!" He said loudly. "Can I have everyone's attention, please? Thank you."

All of the conversations stopped and everyone looked at Blaine. He cleared his throat and then took a deep breath. 

"Kurt, honey? Could you come here for a moment?" 

Once Kurt was next to him, Blaine kissed him softly and took his hands in his. 

"My dearest, you are the most important person in my life. Ever since I met you, you were always by my side. You were pushing me when I needed more encouragement and you were my stop sign that prevented me from doing mistakes. You are the star that guide me through life. It's such a cliché to say, but you make my heart sings."

Kurt giggled at this, blushing as everyone in the room laughed softly. Blaine thigened his grip on Kurt's hands.

"We've been six years together and sometimes I still find it hard to believe that you're mine. That i get to kiss you and hold you in my arms. I love you so much and I never want this feeling to stop. Everyday with you is a mystery I can't wait to resolve." 

"Oh, honey..." Kurt said, hugging him close. Blaine freed himself quickly, smiling. 

"Hey, I'm not done yet!" He said, taking the ring box from his pocket. He kneeled before Kurt and took another deep breath, suddenly feeling even more nervous.

"Kurt, my love. You are my everything. Will you marry me?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking with emotion. He opened the box with two silver rings inside.

"Oh my God" Kurt gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. "Yes, yes, of course! Yes!"   
   
As the cheering erupted in room, Blaine got up and kissed Kurt - his fiancé! - feeling happy, relieved and so loved. Whatever the future was holding for them, together they could do everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't belive that this challenge is over. It was such a pleasure to be a part of it. Thank you for all of you for reading my silly stories. Every hit and every kudos were a confidence boost for me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> Happy Valentines!
> 
> K.


End file.
